


Fictober18 #2 - “People like you have no imagination.”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Oliver shows Felicity the potential of an old house.





	Fictober18 #2 - “People like you have no imagination.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“People like you have no imagination.” Oliver huffed. “This place has nothing but potential! We have to buy it!” Oliver and his wife stood in an old falling down house that was probably quite impressive fifty years ago.

 

Felicity rubbed her husband’s arm. “Oliver, this place needs a lot of work. While I admire your work ethic you already work all the hours of the day being the Mayor AND the Green Arrow.”

 

“Felicity, you aren’t seeing this properly. Here,” Oliver grabbed his wife’s hand, “let me show you!”

 

Felicity nodded. She really couldn’t tear down his excitement. He was like a little boy with a new puppy. 

 

“Let’s start in the kitchen. I’m going to have it gutted. We’ll put in new cabinetry, marble countertops and a large island with an extra sink. We will also put in a large window here to add light.” Oliver looked at Felicity expectantly.

 

Felicity shook her head. “Nope, I got nothing. This is your domain.”

 

“Well, let’s go to your domain, shall we?” Oliver pulled Felicity into a room off the kitchen with a skylight. “This will be your office. I promise it will have state of the art computers, picked by you and it’s right off the kitchen so I can feed you! I will be so close I will hear your stomach grumble and come to serve you! You know, you love it when I serve you!” Oliver piled on the charm.

 

Felicity smiled he was starting to sway her. “I do love that.”

 

“Good! Now, let’s go upstairs!” Oliver led his wife up the steps. “Oliver led Felicity into the master bedroom, this wall,” Oliver touch a wall, “is coming down, the room will be more spacious with room for a couch or chair and a walk-in closet. This will leave William’s room down the hall, plus two extra guest rooms.”

 

Felicity stopped, eyed the old wallpaper up in the master bedroom.

 

Oliver leaned in, whispered in Felicity’s ear. “I can see you love it - it stays.” Oliver took her hand, “only two more rooms, then I promise to hear you out.”

 

Oliver led her downstairs to the large living room. “This will be where we hang out as a family. You, William and I can do Doctor Who marathons, I can cheer on you and William when you play video games - all the fun stuff.”

 

Felicity looked around the room, she smiled. She could imagine it being filled with love.

 

“One last stop.” Oliver led Felicity down the steps to the basement. “This will be the wine cellar and my workout room.”

 

Felicity grabbed his arm. “Will there be a salmon ladder?”

 

Oliver nodded, “anything for you dear.”

 

“You mean I can sip wine and watch you work out?” Felicity tried hard to keep the giddiness out of her voice.

 

“I’ll even put a couch down here so you are comfortable.” Oliver smiled. "So, that's it that's my pitch. So what do you say? Can this be our future home?" He patiently waited for Felicity to say something. Quiet Felicity was a little unnerving.

 

Felicity smiled. Oliver had her the moment he agreed to keep the wallpaper but she wasn’t going to let him know that. He really did save the best for last a salmon ladder AND wine - damn, she married the perfect man. She knew he was worrying, time to put out of his misery.

 

“Okay, I have one condition…” Felicity began walking around the room.

 

“Anything, I will give you anything!” Oliver knew he was begging.

 

“We have to hire people to do the work. I know you like doing things yourself but there simply aren’t enough hours in the day and I need you for some of them too.” Felicity pouted.

 

“Is that a yes? I mean, if I agree to hire people to do the renovations?” Oliver knew he had her he just needed to confirm.

 

“That’s a hell yes! I love the way you see the house full of our loving family, Oliver. I love you and all the happy you give me! Even if I don’t see it at first.”

 

“I love you too!” Oliver swept her up in his arms and gave her a kiss.

 

Felicity pulled back, looked at her husband with a raised eyebrow, “I just have one question, how long ago did you buy the house?”

 

“You knew!” Oliver was indignant.

 

“I always know,” Felicity chuckled. One day Oliver would learn sneaking things past her was futile.  


End file.
